Foot operated mouse type controls for computers are desirable for use in a variety of applications such as clean room environments in which hands free operation is desired including, but not limited to, medical and dental offices. Operation of prior foot operated mouse type controls is generally not intuitive and the user must learn how to use them efficiently.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a more user friendly foot operated mouse.